


Let's Go Be Gay At Church

by shnuffeluv



Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Churches & Cathedrals, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: "Let's go be gay at church."Emile surely couldn't have known how much havoc would come about at such few words. And yet, havoc did occur, a little something like this...
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Danger Gays: The Extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462492
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Let's Go Be Gay At Church

Emile and Remy strode into the church, elbows linked, Emile grinning like a maniac and Remy outright snickering. They weren’t the first people in the sanctuary by any means, but they _were_ early. Emile spotted Bailey looking around the church from their family’s usual position for early morning Mass, and when they locked eyes, Bailey gasped, delighted. “Cousin Emile!” he exclaimed, waving wildly with a huge grin. “You made it!”

That succeeded in getting everyone’s eyes on them, and Emile tried not to let it affect him while Remy looked ready to hide in his shirt, or, short that, slug some homophobes for staring. Emile’s parents turned, surprised, and immediately rushed over, hugging him. “Hi Mom, hi Dad!” he laughed, hugging them back. Remy got hugged, too, and he looked briefly surprised, but Emile just shrugged when Remy gave him a confused look. What could he say? Remy was part of the family!

Bailey ran over and started chattering excitedly to Emile, about this and that and did he know about any of the books Bailey had recently, and had he seen such-and-such cartoon?

Emile’s cousins were all soon swarming him, and he laughed, talking to them one at a time. Remy kept his arm interlocked with Emile’s, and a few of the cousins didn’t fail to notice. “So, you’re still dating Remy?” one of them asked.

“Yep, and we’re very happy together,” Emile said.

“Yeah. I’m not thrilled about being awake this early, but it’s worth it to see Emile this happy about getting to say hello,” Remy added.

“You must really be in love,” Bailey said in awe. “I don’t think I could _ever_ get up early for someone who I didn’t really love. Not after I’m out of school, anyway.”

Emile snickered at that. “Yeah, Remy really loves me. We’ve talked about getting married before, actually.”

“Really?!” Bailey asked.

“Yeah, when we’re allowed to get married, we want to,” Remy said, smiling softly at Emile. “There’s no one else I would rather be with.”

Emile kissed Remy softly and all of Emile’s cousins collectively lost it. There was cheering and shouting, and smiles all around. One or two of them squealed, “Gross!” with huge laughs afterward, so Emile knew that they weren’t being malicious.

Grace came to the front of the group slowly and tugged on Remy’s suit coat. “Uh, Remy? I’m sorry about what I asked last year…I really didn’t mean to hurt you, but I realized that’s kinda…what I did.”

“Aw, it’s okay,” Remy said. “You’re still young, you’re not always going to know when to stop asking questions. Apology accepted.”

Grace smiled and asked, “Where are you two sitting?”

“Not near us,” Emile’s grandfather said, walking up. “All of you, go back to your parents. The adults need to have a talk right now.”

Emile felt his heart sink as his grandfather, red in the face, spat, “What do you think you’re doing here?!” as soon as his cousins scurried away.

Remy stepped in before Emile could say anything. “My _boyfriend_ and I came here for Mass, just like you, just like everyone else here. It’s Christmas. We’re allowed to come to Mass.”

“You can’t just _kiss_ in a _church!”_ Emile’s grandfather exclaimed.

“That’s…generally a place where people are allowed, and sometimes encouraged, to kiss. Weddings, and all,” Remy said, arching his eyebrows and putting on an innocent expression.

Emile took a breath. “Grandpa, I’m not here to get in an argument. I’m here to…well, to celebrate Christmas Mass. You don’t want Remy and me to sit near you? Fine, whatever. We won’t. But that doesn’t mean we can’t come here to worship.”

Remy whispered, “Do you think we should kiss again?” into Emile’s ear, and Emile clapped a hand over his mouth to try and cover his snort.

“You boys are in huge trouble! When is the last time you went to Confessional, Emile?” his grandfather snapped. “When will you repent?”

Emile shrugged. “I’m…not exactly going to repent for being bisexual, Grandpa. I can’t choose my sexual orientation. I can choose who I act on my attraction to, and I chose Remy. I love him, Grandpa. I love him enough to marry him. The fact that you don’t approve doesn’t change anything.”

That declaration probably would have earned him a slap if he said it to Remy’s mother. But Emile’s grandfather just lost color in his face. It was as if all the blood had left his body, really. His mouth closed with a click and he walked back to the rest of Emile’s family. A few of Emile’s aunts and uncles stood to make sure that his grandfather was okay. Remy squeezed Emile’s arm gently. “You’re shaking, _mio amore,”_ Remy murmured. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Emile said softly. He hadn’t expected such a vitriolic response from his grandfather, but he wasn’t sure what he _had_ expected, were he being perfectly honest.

Emile’s parents came back over and his mother patted his free hand. “You did everything right, Emile, honey, I’m so proud of you,” she said.

“I’ve never seen your grandfather like that,” his father mused. “You might have actually gotten through to him, Emile.”

“I doubt it,” Emile laughed, but it sounded almost like a sob. “I’m just surprised he didn’t slap me. Maybe I’ve spent too much time fighting over this sort of thing with homophobes, but…I’m just surprised he didn’t get violent.”

His mother looked sad, and she kissed his cheek. “I’m glad it didn’t come to that,” she said softly. “We’ll sit with you, wherever you want to sit, Emile.”

Emile blinked back tears, swallowing and nodding. He sat down across the church from the pew Bailey was sitting in, which earned him a huge grin. Emile smiled weakly back and gave him a wave. Remy kissed Emile’s cheek. “Do you think I should have worn a blouse?” he asked.

“I think that would have cause my grandfather to kick us out, damning the consequences,” Emile murmured back.

“Maybe not, then.” Remy said.

“Maybe not,” Emile parroted. His mind was whirring, trying to process all the emotions he was feeling.

Eventually, Mass started, and Emile’s mind was taken off the situation, however briefly. He helped Remy through some of the songs he didn’t know, and the phrases he didn’t recognize. And when they were sitting down in the pew, and the priest was talking, Bailey snuck over to sit next to Remy and Remy got to gleefully pass paper between Emile and Bailey that both of them doodled on together.

Emile smiled. Maybe some of his family didn’t accept him. But those of his family who truly mattered, did. Without a single second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
